


You are the One Person I could Never Hate

by elvish_sky



Series: LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aragorn is a third wheel, Aragorn is the one best friend who ships you and makes things awkward, Boromir nerds out about plants and herbs, Camping, Jealous Legolas, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Plants, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: Legolas gets jealous of the time Y/N spends with Aragorn and Boromir.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Series: LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086404
Kudos: 24





	You are the One Person I could Never Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Requested from Tumblr: hi! I was hoping you take requests cuz I do have one of you do! Could you please write a Legolas x reader fic with cuddles? Maybe some jealous Legolas at some point too? Anything you want tho really! Love your stuff, can't wait to see more <3
> 
> Word Count: 2,414  
> Pairing: Legolas x Reader  
> Summary: Legolas gets jealous of the time Y/N spends with Aragorn and Boromir.  
> Warnings: Jealousy, fluff, some angst, cuddles.

"Y/N, Aragorn, we're stopping!" came a shout from behind you. You and Aragorn turned to see Legolas beckoning towards you, with tired hobbits sprawled on the ground around him, and Sam starting a fire.  
The two of you made your way back to the group and sat down, anticipating Sam's stew. Over the past weeks, you and Aragorn had grown close. To be fair, you had become close with everyone in the Fellowship in different ways. With Aragorn, it was a sort of quiet companionship. You shared a love of the wilderness, and he had been teaching you how to fight with a sword, compared to your two daggers. He had become a brother to you. The same was true with all the others in the Fellowship, except one. It felt different when you were with Legolas. There was something else there.  
As Sam served the stew, you chatted with Boromir about herbs. You'd discovered that he had an interest in herbs and healing, rather unusual for a soldier of Gondor. The two of you often played a game while on the move that involved challenging the other's knowledge. You were currently discussing today's tally. "So that makes nineteen for Y/N and twenty-two for me!" said a smug Boromir. "No way!" you shot back. "I had twenty-three and you had twenty!" Aragorn jumped in, "Actually, as I recall, Y/N got the first eight and then proceeded to misidentify the next fifteen. Boromir got twelve." This declaration was met with nods from the rest, including Sam, who was, along with Aragorn, considered the expert. You rolled your eyes and shared a glance with Boromir, silently agreeing that you both had gotten more than Aragorn had said.  
The night went on, and you began to grow tired. You glanced over the fire at Legolas, but he wouldn't meet your eyes. Feeling rather confused and even a little slighted, you got up, and with a yawn pronounced "I'm gonna go to sleep, goodnight everyone." With a chorus of goodnights coming from the group, you turned and walked over to your bedroll, laying down and drifting off as you watched the others begin to wander to bed.  
You were shaken awake the next morning by the elf, and with a sharp "get up" he made his way over to wake up Gimli and then the hobbits. Confused by his abruptness, you got up and began to pack.  
Once you started walking, you hurried to the front of the group, wanting to talk to Legolas. "Legolas- wait up!" The elf turned, saw it was you who had called out, and begrudgingly stopped. Once you caught up, you said, "I've noticed you've been a little out of sorts lately- is everything okay?" He replied with a curt "yes" and kept walking. You easily matched his pace and continued "you keep glaring at me, you won't talk to me, are you sure?" "I'm fine. Why don't you go talk to Aragorn or someone else you clearly seem to like more than me?" With that, he sped up, leaving you behind feeling more confused than ever, and even like you had done something wrong.  
As the hobbits passed you, you sidled up to Aragorn. "What's wrong with Legolas?" you asked. "I think you might want to talk to him about it," Aragorn replied with a smirk. "I tried that!" you shot back. "I think he might hate me. All he did was glare at me and say something about you and me." "I think that might explain something, and I've seen the way you look at him. Just try talking it out." Aragorn said. "Now, I'm just going to go speak with Legolas and clear up a few things. Why don't you catch up with the hobbits and see what in Middle-Earth Pippin is gesturing to Merry and Boromir about?" And in fact, once you caught up to them Pippin was giving some long-winded explanation of a planned prank on Gimli and Aragorn, which somehow included worms, water, and Boromir, who, it became clear, had had a hand in planning the whole thing. You decided to walk by yourself for a while, not wanting to be implicated once the crime was committed.  
You walked on, Aragorn's words ringing through your head. ~"I've seen the way you look at him."~ You thought back over the time spent traveling with them all. You had found yourself admiring Legolas often, but you had brushed it off as the result of his elven looks. Now, though, you began to realize Aragorn knew you better than you knew yourself. He had taken better notice than you at how you blushed whenever Legolas touched you, even if it was just his hand on your arm as he stood up. What you didn't notice were the eyes of the elf upon you all the time, the way he would automatically move his body to shield yours at any sign of danger, and how whenever you spoke he would listen raptly, even if you were just composing more bawdy lyrics for Merry's newest drinking song. You hadn't noticed these things, but Aragorn had, and as you walked you went through your memories and began to notice them too.  
That night at the campfire, Aragorn, the meddling moron, assigned you and Legolas to firewood duty. You followed him into the forest, slightly annoyed at Aragorn but knowing that you needed to talk with Legolas. Yet again lost in your thoughts, you crashed into something and fell over. Lying underneath you was Legolas, with a shocked expression on his face and dirt in his hair. "Y/N!" he exclaimed. "Watch where you're going!" "Sorry," you replied and rolled off him to offer him a hand up. He ignored it and sprung up without your help while saying, "Actually, Y/N, I need to talk to you." Confused, you replied, "You've been ignoring me for a week! What could you possibly have to say now?" Ashamed, he looked down. "Aragorn told me what you said to him earlier. He said you thought I hated you. I asked him to assign us to get firewood tonight so that I could talk to you about it." He continued, "I know I've been rather awful to you lately and I wanted to tell you why. I was jealous." You had been pacing around the small clearing you were in as he spoke, but at this, you stopped and turned to face him. "I was jealous of the way you seemed to gravitate towards Aragorn when we walked. I was jealous of how you bonded with Boromir and how easy and familiar you were with both of them. And I'm sorry I took it out on you. I understand if you are mad. I know you aren't even mine to be jealous about. I understand if you hate me now, for how horrible I've been to you. I was just trying to distance myself so that I stopped feeling for you."  
Exasperated, you strode over to him, said "You are the one person I could never hate," and gently pressed your lips against his. He responded in kind, and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he turned and pressed your back against a tree. You paused to draw breath, and as you did said, "I love you." Legolas whispered back "I love you more," and kissed you again. You ran your hands through his hair as his hands roamed across your back, and deepened the kiss.  
You sprang apart as shouts came from the area of the campsite. You quickly drew your daggers as Legolas notched an arrow to his bow, and together you ran through the trees. You burst back into the campsite to find Gimli and Aragorn wriggling on the ground while Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and a rather amused Gandalf looked on, and Frodo and Sam attempted to protect the fire from the splashing water. You and Legolas joined in the laughter as the two victims continued to pluck worms and dump water out of their bedrolls. Once they were satisfied that there were no more invaders in their bedding, they began to advance on the rest of you with extremely annoyed looks on their faces. Pippin's amusement was fading quickly and disappeared completely along with Merry's as they were grabbed and tossed into the nearby stream to the sounds of even more laughter. Climbing out, spluttering, they both pointed their fingers at Boromir. "Throw him in too!" said Merry, and Pippin backed him up with, "Yes, do! He helped up with the whole thing and even gathered the worms!" Boromir denied this with a vehement "No I did not!" but was tackled by two soaked hobbits. With a yell, the three of them rolled over the bank and splashed into the river.  
Merry, Pippin, and Boromir sat shivering around the fire while you and everyone else puzzled over the problem that had now arisen. The three pranksters, upon getting out of the river, had rushed for their bedrolls to warm up, soaking them in the process. Now, there were five dry bedrolls for ten people. "I can give Boromir mine," you announced. "And Merry and Pippin can share with me and Frodo," Sam offered. "Gimli and I each have cloaks and other clothing we can use, so that settles it!" said Aragorn. "Wait, Y/N. Where are you going to sleep?" "I'm sure I can figure something out," you said with a sideways glance at Legolas, who, upon understanding your idea, blushed a deep beet red. "Aha!" exclaimed Aragorn. "I knew you'd work it out!" And with a wink and a "sleep well" followed by a whole lot of sniggering from him and Gimli, he made his way over to take the first watch.  
Meanwhile, you and Legolas made your way over to his bedroll, ignoring the stares and smirks of everyone else. "Y/N" he whispered, "I'm not sure if us getting in bed together in front of everyone else is the best idea." "Agreed," you replied, "we'd be in for a whole world of teasing. How about I take one blanket and you take the other?" "That sounds good." So you each took a blanket and lay down a respectable foot away from the other. But you were too cold to sleep with one meager blanket on the hard forest floor.  
You waited until you heard everyone else's breathing slow, signifying they were asleep, and then you rolled over to Legolas, poking him to wake him up. "Hey," you said softly, "can I sleep here?" "Of course," he replied, and lifted his blanket so you could crawl in. You grabbed the blanket he had given you earlier and placed it over the one already there to give you even more warmth. Legolas pulled you closer to him and you pressed up against him, his breath whispering in your ear. "This is nice," you said as his arm snaked across your waist, and you inhaled the smell of him. He always had the scent of a forest about him, and the smell of rain. You thought they were two of the most wonderful smells in Middle-Earth. You drifted off to sleep with Legolas' arm around you, his breath tickling your ear, and his body strong against your back.  
You woke early the next morning with a yawn and tried to sit up and stretch. You let out a hiss of pain as you felt your hair catch on something, and looked around to see if anyone else had heard. They were all still asleep except the elf on the ground next to you, who had been awoken by your gasp. "Melleth nîn(my love), what is wrong?" he inquired with a concerned look. "It's my hair," you whispered, "it's caught on this god-forsaken root!" He sat up and gestured for you to adjust yourself so that you were sitting between his legs with your head on his chest. He began to comb his hands through your hair, working out the knots and untangling it from the root. As he worked, he began to softly sing an elvish lullaby to you. You'd never heard it before, but the words sounded beautiful and his voice was exquisite. You relaxed as the one you loved sang to you and worked the tangles from your hair. You were happy to have this moment of peace with him as you watched the sunrise over the mountains to the east.  
You were shaken from this spell by the sounds of the rest of the Fellowship rising for the day. You sighed and rose, rolling up the bedding that the two of you had shared and packing everything up. Most of the rest of Fellowship barely spared a glance to you and Legolas other than to look happy for you, but you saw Aragorn give him a subtle fist bump.  
As you started the day's walking again, Aragorn passed you, and with a smug look on his face whispered "I told you so," in your ear. You managed to punch him in the arm before he got out of reach and saw him gratifyingly wince.  
The day went on as you hiked over mountains and into valleys, waiting until Gandalf called "halt!" to stop for lunch. You sprawled down onto a rock and took out an apple from your pack, one of the ones you had saved from Rivendell. As you ate, with Legolas sitting next to you, you gazed around at the rest of the group, reflecting on how ridiculously lucky it was that they were all such good people. Sure, you all had good and bad days, but you couldn't imagine attempting this journey with anyone else. They had begun to feel like family.  
Legolas noticed the sappy look on your face and nudged you, asking "Y/N, what on Middle-Earth is that face for?" "Oh, nothing," you replied. "I'm just thinking." "What kind of thoughts?" he inquired. "The good kind." With that Gandalf decided that it was time to start moving again, and so you jumped up and offered a hand up to Legolas, not expecting him to take it. This time, however, he did, and he didn't let go for the rest of the day. Your hands swung, intertwined, between you as you walked. When the sun set it highlighted them and they glowed with the light of a thousand suns.


End file.
